monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Viability Ranking
Here is the arena's Viability Ranking from OP Rank to F Rank. OP is the most useful choice on your team and F is not recommended. Only legendary monsters are covered since you have no reason not to use them. Monsters in the ranks are listed in alphabetical order. If you would like to vote on a monster's Rank, go to the ML Voting Page. Would you be interested in joining a Discord server for this fandom? Yes No __________________________________________________________________________________________ But first, a message from AlphaOmega496! So, this is it! I've officially been given the bureaucrat and administrator rights that come along with the adoption of this wiki - I'll do my best to live up to it :-) Over the years, this wiki has known a bunch of head managers, and I hope that, under my (extremely non-dictatorial) "leadership", we'll achieve to make this wiki the best it has ever been! PS: I'm currently on vacation and won't come back to this wiki until August 15th-ish. I've appointed new temporary admins, though, to replace me in my absence. We'll discuss appointing new, permanent admins when I come back :) Useful Links *Monster Categories Portal - This portal page regroups links to different monster categories (like the Elements Page, Negative/Positive Status Effects, Control, Healers, etc.) *News Forum ! Here are regrouped articles about new things in the game. *Top: Speed *Top: Deniers *Top: Damage *Top: Health *Elements - Here you will find all Monsters regrouped by Element *Control Monsters - Here you will find all Control monsters in Monster Legends *Healers and Resurrectors - Here you will find Healing and Resurrecting monsters in Monster Legends *Attackers - Here you'll find all Attackers in Monster Legends *Tanks - Here you'll find all Tanks in Monster Legends Unranked Monsters * Eisul * Lighterium * Madam Fusion * Nitroblaster OP Rank These monsters are too good for the SS+ tier, so they get their own special tier. By far the best monsters in the entire game. Most of them are either Nemesis or Warmasters, with the exception of Pierceid, Mephisto and Wyrmlad. It takes a lot of patience and time (and in most cases, real money) to get them. * Mephisto * Pierceid * Samael the Plague Carrier * Samael the Fever Scatterer * Warmaster Elvira * Warmaster Ragnarok * Warmaster Sherezar * Warmaster Thalassa * Warthak the Mountainsplitter * Warthak the Sunbringer * Wyrmlad * Xiron the Ruby SS Rank Restricted to the best of the best. These Legendary monsters are very good but cut just short of OP rank for having either lower stats or just weaker moves compared to OP rank. Despite that, they're easily some of the best in the game, and a team should really consider having any of them. SS+ *Al Canine *Cain *Drakor *Dunn Ra *Faraday the Discharguer *Faraday the Obscure *Gorg *Helgudin *Hookuai *Llum the Magical Matriarch *Makugan *Marquis De Flambe *Mirak *Neobuki *O'Reilly *Patient Cyber *Silverleaf *Sunblast *Wangzhou *Warmaster Barbael *Warmaster Gortak *Zizania SS *Clipeum *Dungeon Master *Fatid *Flamerion *Gakora *Hydratila the Icebringer *Ihtiander *iMigbo *Lucifire the Hopefreezer *Metalisha *Nabuline *Nadiel the Pyromancer *Narok *Prince Charmless *Saika *Samael the Disease Spreader *Saulot *Storm Beard *Talos the Forgotten Artifact *Talos the Island Protector *Tankerion *The Inheritor *Volthar *Warmaster Babari *Warmaster Necromancer *Warmaster Remntar *Zyla the Faithful SS- *Balor *Belbreath *Beledig *Burotgor *Cloud *Cryotan *Demise *Draghar *Eeltron *Francine Frank *Gelotron *Hackster *Hydratila the Boltcaster *Hydratila the Riftmaker *Igursus *Itzanami *Jasastur *Koralle Brutalis *Llum the Iron Leader *Llum the Light of Freedom *Lucifire the Helltaser *Lucifire the Lifemelter *Muerte McBlood *Olnir *Qinling *Sergeant Hull Head *Shademoon *Soul Hugger *Stake *Sting Westclaw *Talany *Talos the Automaton *Timerion *Toshiro *Undertaker *Warmaster Zahra *Zimnyaya S Rank Restricted to monsters rivalling the ones in SS rank only to have lost due to either a bad move or worse stats. S+ *Alex Bone *Baba Yaga *Borjork *Caillech *Captain Copperbeard *Copycat *Countess Flawless *Faraday the Electrolyzer *Frosilka *Frostbite *Hobkin *Igneus *Krampus *Lady Solaris *Lighterium *Lumoona *Nadiel the Deforestator *Nadiel the Flooder *Patrion *Psilotus *Scrap Warrior *Skull Rivera *The Baroness *Tijen *Wasper *Xiron the Emerald *Yimburbur S *Alpha Cliviast *Dusk Aura *Furrius Robin *Globrush *Granuy *Gregorz of Lyria *Grumpex *Hirondeleor *Holter's Bodyguard *Ingenica *Inquisitor Fulmen *Kaih the Eradicator *Krugbo *Mishka *Mommy *Nishant's Bodyguard *Rabbish *Rador *Taiga *Talika *Yamada *Zameleon *Zorgon S- *Crissandre *Devastator *Fenrir *Frostwrath *Incognita *Ixofex *Nishant's Pet *Ouros *Privateer Morgan *Rabooka *Ragnael *The Sentinel *Thetys' Pet *Treetopog *Viperhotep *Voytek *Warthak the Skullcrusher *Zeighar A Rank Restricted to monsters that perform great or at least good in the competitive scene. The ideal monsters you should tend to go for if you aren't able to obtain higher-rank monsters. AA *Bandses *Brontes *Dr. Marihelson *Eggeater *General Atum *General Ingvar *General Thetys *Glitch *Gretchen *Lord Mindson *Montauk Creature *Oikawa *Quixote *Rocigon *Shallinar *Shannara's Bodyguard *Teskita *The Warrior *Violet *Will "Razor Face" *Xiron the Quartz A+ *Annihilator R2 *Barbatos *Bella Baal *Blob *Bo Tai *Bright *Brynhilda *Carlo Canbino *Cavenfish *Enypiast *Famperium *Faugnar *Firael *Greedy Dragon *Keithor *King Daeron *Kiridar *Lau Lau *Learnean *Living Forest *M-2 WYVERN *Mercurius *Monky *Mountezuma *Petro Loa *Polaris Sea *Predagelum *Sarah *Scaraborg *Sparking Mantis *The Keeper *Tulekahju *Uther The Valiant *Wolfgang A *Akhenotep *Alces' Bodyguard *Alces' Pet *Amphidator *Atum's Bodyguard *Chill Bill *Clivia *Exo Skeel *Fightreer *General Darmith *General Uria *Harusami *Himass *Hiroim The Tenacious *Hydrok the Forgotten *Jakugan *Kihaku *Kozorg *Laomu *Little Red Furry Cap *Master Skeel *Metalhëad *Monster D.Vice *Mystery *Nexor Cox *Nidaria *Nox the Condemned *Octex *Pa'Lhax *Pigredo *Queen Luthien *Ra'Zhul *Reptie *Roxen Cox *Scarr the Outcast *Scryb *Shannara's Pet *Singularis *Sphyrnus *Stinger S1 *Sylvannis *Tesaday *Uru *Valgar the Pure *Vodyanoy *Warspellz *Yndra *Yntec A- *Ahran *Anton Acorne *Atum's Pet *Azuriel *Baltasar *Baron Traitor *Basthet *Commander Alvid *Cyan Nathura *Darmith's Bodyguard *Discobolus *Dr. Viktor *El Dino Volador *Erebus *Fampira *GaiaNova *Galante Jr. *Galante *General Alces *General Holter *General Nishant *Goldfield *Goran *Griffin *Gullin *H2O Delirious *Hercule *Jabaline *Kassia *Layth *Legion *Lilysha *Mechamancer *Megaosteum *Minotaurus *Mr. Scratch *Noctum *Obsidiane *Pinky Flash *Plymouth *Ralbog *Remiel *Sir Automatronicus *Super Dan *Thetys' Bodyguard *Totem *Ukuduma *Uria's Bodyguard *Uria's Pet *Vanitus *Yilitre B Rank Restricted to monsters with average performance in the Monster Legends meta, due to average stats or situational moves. But they still are considered as viable options for your team. B+ *Ape-X *Dracontium *Draza *Drekk *Firca *General Shannara *Hasai *Lord Mammoth *Lui Calibre *Lux Aura *Malair *Megapolaris *Mr. Flaky *Oghma *Osteoclast *Raccorn *Shork *Super Tomato *Tempest *Tephra *The Judgement *The Prisoner *Thyra *Uriel *Varuna *Virtue *VoltaiK *Watinhart *White Pandalf *Wildcat B *Arcade *Blockheart *C.Y.M.O. *Count Vlad *Deadwolf *Firyna *Flirty *Gangsterosaurus *Guava Juice *Holter's Pet *Ingvar's Bodyguard *Leviana *Lord of Atlantis *Lotan *Olafur *Pixelion *Qin *Rabies *Terroriser *Toy Master *Tyros *Vano$$ *Vanoss B- *Atlas *D.A.D. Unit *Darmith's Pet *Darude *Ingvar's Pet *Killeraptor *Klectus *Lord Moltus *MMOnster *Panda Claus *R.O.F.L. *Shakti *Trilops *Tryon *Vadamagma C Rank Restricted to monsters have some flaws in the current meta, but can still perform well on some occasions. C+ *Arch Knight *Avaritia *Darkzgul *Dr. Hazard *Hoodini *Monster Clutch *Nemestrinus *Passion *Son-Cookie *Ultrabot C *Kulkan *Lostyghost *ML-1 YAMATO *Osur the Brave *Roastie *The Firestorm *White Walker C- *Chocolove *Hayman *Sir Slumberly *The Ringer D Rank Restricted to monsters that are better than E rank due to better moves and/or stats, but cut short of C rank. Almost never use them, they aren't worth much of your time in the competitive scene. D+ *Firelequin D *Shí Hóu D- *Cupid *Firus *Worker Hulk E Rank Restricted to monsters that are so weak, that they can lose to epics. Only consider using these if you don't have other legendary monsters. E+ *Rockantium E *Lagerchaun *Thundhare E- * Thorder F Rank Restricted to monsters that can be outclassed by some rares but there is only one. Nice design but probably the only legendary you might want to get but not use in battle. F *Nebotus Category:Voting